moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Taciturn
PsiCorps |side2 = Russia |side3 = China |goal1 = Hunt down and kill the Chinese agent |goal2 = None |goal3 = Run to safety and report the truth about the Russian dominion |commanders1 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |commanders3 = None |forces1 = A Crazy Ivan and two squads of Epsilon Adepts |forces2 = Most Russian arsenal |forces3 = An agent |casual1 = Insignificant |casual2 = Medium |casual3 = Total |music = Forgotten (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Tslza |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Taciturn is an Epsilon Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing Proselyte, though Yuri has gone into hiding after our failure to protect the last MIDAS, more of his orders to "aid" the Russians are coming, as he wants us to keep up the facade that they still have both the warheads and PsiCorps' support at their disposal. Fortunately for us, the Russians don't seek to challenge the falsified reports in the eyes of their enemies, nor are they actively stopping us from maintaining this illusion. Clearly, their dominion lacks solid foundations and Yuri might be able to take it down in a single strike, if it needs be. However, not all is as he predicted. Our own intelligence operative have reported that a Chinese agent within Russia has learned of the falsified reports about the existence of more MIDAS bombs. Since the Allied attack on Sakhalin, the Russians have lost the means to quickly construct another of such warheads. The said agent plans to return to the Chinese with the information, which could in turn reveal it to the world, and topple the dominion the Soviets have unsteadily built. We cannot afford to have this happen just yet. Yuri wants the agent assassinated using whatever means possible. Objective 1: Find the Chinese agent and kill him. Events The persuasion Epsilon traced the Chinese agent and quickly mobilized an Epsilon Adept, who was lurking in a nearby village, to control his mind. Unexpectedly, when the Adept asked the agent to follow him, he was shot by the agent. It turned out that the agent had trained to resist mind-control. The relocating PsiCorps had to use conventional tactics to kill him, but their manpower was limited. The squad that followed was only three additional Epsilon Adepts. When they started chasing the agent, a veteran Pyro ran up and the team quickly took control of him. When they discovered the agent again, he was passing through a well-fortified Russian outpost, which forced the three to walk around. Then they took control of a Borillo and sneaked to the front while letting it destroy the Sentry Guns. Next, they encountered several Rhino Tanks and several infantry, as well as some Attack Dogs. Epsilon Adepts decided to control Rhino Tanks first, then control the infantry to let dogs kill them, then release Psychic Blast to kill the dogs. After destroying a nearby pile of barrels, Epsilon Adepts found and controlled a Desolator. But then a nearby Tesla Coil was revealed, and the proselyte was asked to avoid it and destroy the nearby Tesla Reactors to cut off its power. The Tesla Reactors next to them were quickly destroyed as a pair of barrels were detonated, but the Tesla Coils were still running. There were still some Tesla Reactors on the nearby highlands. After collecting more troops, an Epsilon Adept acted quickly, controlling an infantry on the high ground and letting him detonate the barrels there. In this way, the Tesla Coils stopped working, and the proselyte allowed his troops to move on. Epsilon Adepts discovered and controlled two Tigr APCs as they advanced, and found a base in the north. And the Chinese agent was there! But the base was also too fortified to break through, so the advisor came up with a way: try to destroy the Nuclear Reactor and force the agent to leave the base, and safely approach the Nuclear Reactor was going to go from the right side of the road to approach the back of the base. They found another Tesla Cruiser and released Psychic Blasts to kill the chasing infantry, but a new problem appeared: there was a Terror Drone in front, so they had to use all the controlled units to destroy the Terror Drone. When they came to a Tech Cannon Bunker, two more Tesla Coils were revealed. The other squad arrives PsiCorps had to deploy another force: they sent a Driller closer to a position closer to the Nuclear Reactor to release two Epsilon Adepts and a Crazy Ivan – he could throw bombs to the Nuclear Reactor above the cliff. The squad controlled the Tigr APCs to kill the infantry ahead and quickly cleared the road. The Crazy Ivan came to the right position and threw a bomb at the Nuclear Reactor. When it exploded, the other side of Tesla Coils stopped working. The hunter and the hunted Like the conjecture, when the Nuclear Reactor exploded, the Chinese agent escaped from the base, but his new destination was an underground bunker behind the base. If he entered the bunker, the mission would fail completely. The proselyte concentrated all his energy to deal with this situation, he let Epsilon Adepts control the unit closest to them and quickly rushed to kill the agent. Aftermath With the Chinese Agent dead, Yuri can continue in preparing his army without worrying the Chinese to make another war against Russia itself. He also simply told to the Proselyte that eventually their time will come. Difficulty changes Easy * The speed of Chinese Agent escapes after destroying Nuclear Reactor is the slowest in this difficulty. * 2 Sentry Guns at bottom right of the map will be removed. * A veterancy crate is stationed near the initial position. * Tech Cannon Bunker at top right corner will be removed. Normal * Tech Cannon Bunker at top right corner will be removed. * There will be a few patrols on the map. Mental * The speed of Chinese Agent escapes after destroying Nuclear Reactor is the fastest in this difficulty. * No any crates will appear at all. * There will be a few patrols on the map. * An elite Desolator at bottom left will be removed. * After destroying a Tech Artillery Bunker at the center, an enemy infantry squad will arrive. * The Soviets will paradrop some Conscripts and Attack Dogs on the way of the second squad when the squad is advancing. zh:沉默是金 Category:Epsilon missions Category:Covert Operations Category:Campaign